Rachel Berry
Rachel Barbra Berry 'is a major character on ''Glee: The New York Story. ''She was a student at William McKinley High School and at the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts. She was a member of the William McKinley High School Glee Club, the New Directions. She was a member of the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts Glee Club, the Finn Harmonic. Rachel grew up with two gay dads who supported her dreams to go on Broadway. However, Rachel dealt with a crisis when she thought she didn't want to be a Broadway singer, thus quitting her dreams of Broadway. Her best friend is Kurt Hummel, but she also has a close relationship with Quinn Fabray and Marley Rose. She has been in a relationship with Finn Hudson since Season One, with the two of them getting married in Season Two. Despite that, Rachel has been the object of other people's affections but she has always remained loyal to Finn. She and Finn have two children together, but suffered one miscarriage in Season Four. Rachel has been a main character since the beginning of the series, but saw her screentime diminish over the seasons to make room for more characters. Rachel starred in the Broadway production of ''Funny Girl before quitting to stay in Finn's Glee Club. She was initially selected for Wicked before being fired for taking too much time off. She currently is running her own music school in New York City. Biography Rachel was born on December 18, 1994 as the daughter of Hiram and LeRoy Berry. Rachel didn't initially know about her birth mother until High School, discovering her birth mother was none other than Shelby Corcoran. Rachel develops a relationship with Shelby, who has become a mentor when Rachel needs help auditioning. Personality In High School, Rachel's biggest desire was to be famous on Broadway. She has felt she was the best singer in Glee Club, even going as far as demanding solos. However, Rachel toned down her diva behavior once she made her way through college. While Rachel can be kind, she can also be manipulative when she doesn't get what she wants or when she feels she has been wronged. Rachel at one point was a vegan, but after being pregnant for the first time in Season Four, she didn't fight her cravings and ate meat. While Rachel can be intense with her feelings, she genuinely cares for those around her, and is one of the only ones that can reason with Finn when he's being irrational. Rachel develops a sister-sister relationship with Marley, but for a while it's strained after Rachel believes Marley became pregnant in an effort to spite her. Despite Rachel's diva attitude, her friends care for her, and rely on her when the going gets tough. Rachel has tried to tone down her diva attitude, especially after she and Finn visited an animal shelter and Finn adopted a dog. By Season Six, her diva attitude is non-existent as she has two children watching her every move. Relationships '''Rachel-Finn Relationship ''(Finchel)'' The Rachel-Finn '''relationship (commonly known as '''Finchel) is the romantic relationship between Rachel Berry '''and '''Finn Hudson, two former members of the New Directions. When Rachel first arrived in New York, she was surprised to find Finn on her doorstep after being semi-honorably discharged from the army. Despite their initial struggles, Finn and Rachel found their way back to each other and rekindled their relationship. Finn and Rachel picked their relationship off from where it started, with them eventually getting engaged and married. During Season Four, Rachel becomes pregnant and while Finn initially isn't interested in children, he comes around and the two prepare for their bundle of joy. However, Rachel loses the baby in a car accident and she blames Finn even though Finn tried to stop her from getting in the vehicle. Rachel becomes irrational to the point where she starts hurting Marley, and that's when Finn cuts her off, finally putting his sister first. Finn develops a drinking problem and ends up in rehab, with Rachel giving Finn his space. After Finn comes out of rehab, they rekindle their relationship. Rachel ends up pregnant with twins at the end of Season Five, and Finn is ecstatic when he hears the news. Rachel-Puck Relationship ''(Puckleberry)'' The Puck-Rachel '''relationship (commonly known as '''Puckleberry) was the one-sided romantic relationship between Rachel Berry 'and 'Noah Puckerman, two former members of the New Directions. Following Quinn and Puck's breakup, Puck spends more time with Rachel, and the more he does, the more he develops feelings for her. Rachel doesn't initially believe Finn when he says Puck has feelings for her, but she realizes he does when he professes his feelings and kisses her. Puck realizes he can't intervene in Rachel's relationship with Finn, and tries to channel his feelings elsewhere. Despite this, Rachel and Puck remain close friends. Rachel-Brody Relationship ''(Brochel)'' The Rachel-Brody '''relationship (commonly known as '''Brochel) was the short lived relationship between Rachel Berry and Brody Weston. When Rachel first arrives at NYADA, Brody takes a liking to her, and the to of them have dinner at the loft with Finn present. Both Brody and Finn fight for Rachel's affections, and despite Rachel appreciating Brody's affections, she eventually chooses Finn. Trivia * Rachel and Finn are the only cast members to be in the main cast for all six seasons. * She is named after Rachel Green from Friends. * Rachel has a Finn tattoo on her body.